


Thanks for Staying

by Nortle_the_Tortle



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nortle_the_Tortle/pseuds/Nortle_the_Tortle
Summary: Just a little Valitsa fluff, don't mind me





	Thanks for Staying

Militsa woke to find the bed beside her cold and empty. It was dark outside, basically the middle of the night.

She padded downstairs in her tartan pyjamas and stopped to stand in the doorway of the living room.

Valkyrie was sat on her favourite sofa in Grimwood House, Xena curled up beside her. Valkyrie mindlessly pet the dopey German Shepherd’s head, her thoughts clearly somewhere else. The only light in the room was the dim moonlight streaming through the window; just enough that Militsa could make out the crease of worry between her girlfriend’s dark brows.

Sensing she was being watched Valkyrie turned to where Militsa was stood watching her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t, don’t worry. How come you’re down here poppet?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Nightmares?”

Valkyrie just nodded, still a million miles away, still anxious and uneasy. Militsa came over and encircled her in a hug, which she melted into. 

It was one thing having to deal with the traumas of the past, and given that she had almost destroyed the world, oh boy did Valkyrie have plenty of those. It was a whole other thing staying sane when most nights you see visions of the future, visions that are never good. Seeing your family die, seeing your friends die, seeing innocent people die and get hurt, and not being able to do anything to stop it. It doesn’t really make for very good sleep.

This had been her reality for quite some time now though. Sometimes Militsa’s presence was enough for her to be able to chill. She would snuggle up with her girlfriend until either she fell back asleep or Militsa woke up. Other times, as had happened tonight, she couldn’t bear to stay in bed and had to get up.   
After a few minutes of silence Militsa shifted to cuddle up with her girlfriend, on the other side to Xena.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, not really. Not tonight. You should go back to bed.”

“Hmmm. No thanks. The bed is all cold and empty without you in it anyway. And this house gives me the creeps when you’re not there. So I think I’m gonna stay down here with you, if that’s alright?”

Valkyrie wordlessly snuggled her girlfriend closer. They stayed cuddled up silently for a long time. It was times like this when she was really glad she’d let the adorable necromancer into her life. It would have been easy to shut her out when they met (well, easyish; Militsa was rather persistent in her attempts to be Val’s friend), but something, maybe the redhead’s unrelenting friendliness, had made Valkyrie let her in. She leaned down a kissed Militsa, passionately but gently.

“I love you, you know.”

Militsa looked up at her, surprised; this was the first time either of them had said as such. She reached up and kissed her girlfriend sweetly.

“I love you too baby, but what was that for?”

“Staying with me”


End file.
